1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for securing a ski pole to the hand of a skier. The invention also relates to a ski pole which is adapted and intended for use in a system of the invention.
2. Description of the Background Art
In cross-country ski poles, the attachment between the hand and a handgrip is established by means of one or more loop-type straps wrapped around the hand. It has also been proposed that the ski glove be secured to a handgrip by means of straps fitted inside the glove (patent application FI-893528). This requires a specially designed glove, in addition to which the attachment between the glove and the handgrip is structurally inconvenient and difficult to release.